


Améro sempre

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Es decir, soy… Soy... soy gay –murmuró, como si cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo inmenso. El agarre que tenía alrededor de la muñeca de Nico se aflojó, y ella retrocedió lentamente sin ser siquiera consciente de lo que hacía. Pero, finalmente, eso no importaba. Nada de eso importaba mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Améro sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Este... *se remueve nerviosamente en la silla* Verán... Esta era Karen, intentando terminar de escribir el segundo capítulo de Controvento (sí, no lo he olvidado, va a haber segundo capítulo, y lo prometo para dentro de menos de una semana), entonces ayer estaba intentando dormir, y entonces IDEA SALVAJE APARECIÓ.
> 
> Así que... sí... Aquí está el producto de esa divagación.
> 
> La verdad, empezó porque tengo ganas de leer en buen fanfic de Hazel y Nico, y no lo he encontrado, así que estaba buscándolo y leí un comentario en donde se hacía mención a la homosexualidad de Nico y entonces... se quedó en mi subconsciente y la historia se fue tejiendo prácticamente sola...
> 
> No sé qué tan canon sea, porque he leído sólo hasta El hijo de Neptuno, pero fuera de eso... ¡espero que les guste!

Algo andaba mal, y Hazel Levesque lo sabía; estaba segura de ello; no de qué era lo que no estaba mal, pero sí de algo andaba mal.

Lo notaba en la manera en cómo su hermano evitaba su mirada, en cómo se estremecía con incomodidad cuando estaba cerca de ella, en cómo lanzaba nerviosas miradas a su alrededor, aun cuando ella era la única ahí, lo notaba por la forma en como Nico se le quedaba mirando fijamente, como si fuera decir algo y cuando ella se volvía para encararlo, él fingía que no había pasado nada.

Y no era una sensación agradable. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Nico se traía algo entre manos, y conociendo a ese chico, habría podido ser cualquier cosa.

En un mundo perfecto, Hazel habría preguntado inmediatamente qué era lo que sucedía, pero en éste, ella se sentía muy nerviosa, y no estaba segura acerca de cómo acercarse a su hermano.

Es decir, lo adoraba, con todo su corazón. Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a él, después de todo. Y sabía que él también la apreciaba de vuelta, a su manera.

Pero... Aun así... No siempre sabía cómo decirle las cosas o cómo... Simplemente cómo hacer para asegurarle que podía contar con ella.

En momentos así, de verdad, de verdad desearía haber podido llamar a Bianca, la verdadera hermana de Nico, y preguntarle su opinión sobre el asunto. Pero no, no podía hacer eso, de manera que tendría que apañárselas sola.

Durante las noches, mientras no podía ni dormir ni sacarse la duda de la cabeza, había ideado mil formas distintas de aproximarse a su hermano, cien maneras de formular las preguntas que la estaban matando con lo intriga para que, finalmente, las palabras salieran de sus labios sin que lo hubiera planeado siquiera.

–Nico, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó mientras se volvía para encararlo, harta de fingir que no notaba el nervioso escrutinio del chico.

Por un momento, el hijo de Hades pareció confundido, como si se debatiera entre decir algo o no hacerlo, sopesando pros y contras.

Finalmente, bajó la vista y fijó los ojos en el suelo de madera de la cabaña 13, que era donde se encontraban en ese momento, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera lo intentes –advirtió Hazel–. Sé que está pasando algo.

–No es... No es nada, Hazel –murmuró Nico quedamente.

Ella frunció el ceño, inspeccionando la delgada figura de su hermano. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, los brazos a la altura de su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse de algo, sus ojos lo más lejos posible de los suyos.

–No parece nada –apuntó, con algo de severidad–. Es algo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras él pensaba en una respuesta para darle la vuelta a su pregunta, supuso Hazel.

Finalmente, Nico volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–No... No puedo decírtelo, Hazel –dijo, su voz apenas más alta que un susurro–. No puedo...

La mente de la chica se precipitó en diferentes direcciones de inmediato, citando y siguiendo diferentes posibilidades. Algunas parecían demasiado bizarras, pero eran semidioses después de todo, y nada era demasiado extraño.

Podía estar pensando en escapar, y con "escapar" Hazel se refería a cortar relaciones definitivamente, no sólo con los campamentos, sino con ella también, y esa posibilidad la aterraba.

Podría haberse mezclado con alguna de esas substancias sobre las que los padres mortales advertían a sus hijos, como el alcohol o las drogas, y aunque no le parecía que fuera eso, tampoco podía descartar la idea del todo.

Podría haber, bueno, ni quién supiera, y en su mente, a pesar de que una parte de ella gritaba "¡imposible!", seguía existiendo una leve posibilidad de que... Podría haber embarazado a una chica, y por el Monte Olimpo que entonces habría estado metido en un grave problema.

Podría... En fin, podrían haber pasado tantas cosas... Podrían estar pasando en ese preciso momento y... y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y todo lo que podía hacer era morderse el interior de la mejilla intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a vocear ninguno de esos pensamientos en voz alta, por temor a arriesgar la poca o mucha confianza que Nico pudiera tenerle.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó después de una corta pausa, vagamente consciente del temblor en su voz.

De nuevo se sumieron en el silencio; un silencio nervioso y forzado, que se combinaba con la rápida velocidad a la que latían sus corazones.

–Hazel, no puedo decirlo...

–¿No..? –empezó, sólo para verse interrumpida por el tremor de su propia voz–. ¿No confías en mí?

El cuerpo de Nico se estremeció notablemente mientras levantaba la vista por primera vez, uniendo sus ojos con los de Hazel. El miedo había tomado control de sus facciones, y en sus ojos brillaba el terror.

–No es eso, Hazel, no es eso –aseguró, su voz apenas audible.

–¿Entonces qué es lo que es? –inquirió ella, imitando lo quedo de la voz de su hermano.

–Es... –empezó, desviando la vista al suelo y convirtiendo sus manos en apretados puños, sosteniéndolos en esa posición tan fuertemente que pronto sus nudillos se volvieron blancos–. Es sólo que no... no puedo decirte... –murmuró–. Me odiarías si lo supieras y...

–Nico... –susurró, mientras su voz se suavizaba y dejaba de temblar–. Eres mi única familia –apuntó–. Jamás podría odiarte.

Fue capaz de ver cómo el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba notablemente y se estremecía, tratando de reprimir un sollozo, algo en lo que no fue exitoso del todo ya que un ligero quejido escapó a sus labios.

–No lo entiendes –aseguró mientras su voz se tenía de desesperación–. ¡No lo entiendes!

Ahora fue el turno de Hazel de contener el aliento y estremecerse, si bien no tan notoriamente.

Una parte de ella se sentía terriblemente mal, porque sabía que había sido ella, y nadie más, quien había orillado a su hermano mayor a ese estado de desesperación y pánico.

La otra le pedía a gritos y le aseguraba que continuara preguntando. La otra le decía –y tenía razón, al menos parcialmente– que nada de lo que Nico pudiera decirle sería tan malo, que ella nunca podría llegar a odiar a su hermano, como él aseguraba, y que a pesar de que en ese momento Nico se veía tan dolorosamente mal, la única forma de conseguir que estuviera realmente bien era demostrarle que ella no iba a darle la espalda de ninguna manera.

Y entre esas dos partes, sabía cuál se había ganado la más de votos.

–No, Nico –dijo suavemente, mientras lentamente, casi como si dudara, extendía su mano derecha hacia él, colocándola alrededor de la muñeca del chico en un signo mudo de apoyo–. No lo entiendo, por eso necesito que me lo expliques, ¿podrías hacer eso, por favor? –pidió, cuidándose de que su voz sonara con la misma gentileza que si estuviera hablando son un niño pequeño.

Nico reprimió otro sollozo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

–Hazel, no... –empezó, pero su voz se apagó lentamente–. Yo...

–Tranquilo –aseguró ella con suavidad–. Tranquilo.

Entonces Nico volvió a levantar la mirada, cruzando sus ojos oscuros con los dorados de Hazel.

En ellos había tanto dolor y tanto miedo que esta vez fue Hazel quien  
tuvo que reprimir un sollozo.

–Yo... Hazel, soy... soy un fenómeno –aseguró temblorosamente, mientras sus ojos volvían a recaer al suelo.

Hazel frunció el ceño aún más profundamente, mientras aferraba la muñeca de su hermano con más fuerza.

Eran semidioses. Todos ellos eran fenómenos, por una o por otra razón, de una o de otra manera, pero todos eran igualmente extraños y estaban fuera de lo era considerado "común" y "normal".

Que Nico estuviera diciéndole eso... Sencillamente no tenía sentido.

–Nico –murmuró, tratando de que su voz no temblara demasiado–. ¿De qué estás hablando..?

De nuevo cayó sobre ellos el silencio, y esta vez Hazel fue perfectamente consciente del acelerado palpitar de sus corazones.

No era un thump, thump pausado, sino más como un thup, thup, thup, como si su corazón quisiera bombear la mayor cantidad de sangre en el menor tiempo posible, antes de que las cosas se tornaran realmente serias.

–Creo... –murmuró Nico, su voz apenas audible–. Es decir, soy… Soy... soy gay –murmuró, como si cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo inmenso.

Entonces el corazón de Hazel pareció detenerse. Detenerse al completo. Comparado con la rapidez de antes, súbitamente dejó de escuchar nada, ni el latir de su corazón ni sus propios pensamientos. Todo pareció detenerse.

El agarre que tenía alrededor de la muñeca de Nico se aflojó, y ella retrocedió lentamente sin ser siquiera consciente de lo que hacía.

Su mente se disparó en distintas direcciones de inmediato, tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera notó el apenas contenido sollozo que escapó de los labios de Nico.

¿Gay, gay, homosexual, una relación entre dos hombres, es decir, entre personas del mismo sexo? ¿Nico se refería a eso?

Ciertamente, si era así, tenía poca información para trabajar.

Había nacido antes de 1940, y durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial los "homosexuales" habían sido no sólo discriminados y marginados, sino que masacrados y asesinados brutalmente, al igual que los judíos o los gitanos.

En una ocasión, la Reina Marie había trabajado con una clienta que había ido a pedirle una cura para la terrible y escandalosa enfermedad que su hijo padecía.

Al escuchar eso, Hazel había creído que se trataba de algo realmente horrible, como por ejemplo, que no dejara de sangrar o que no pudiera comer o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, cuando su madre le pidió a la mujer que describiera los síntomas, ella sólo dijo que su hijo "vivía con un hombre".

Sinceramente, Hazel no había entendido cuál era el problema.

Quizás porque había sido demasiado pequeña –contaba ocho años para entonces–, y su mente de niña no había podido dar con lo delictuoso y lo monstruoso de la situación; sin embargo, su madre se había escandalizado y había echado a la mujer del establecimiento, amenazándola para que no volviera.

Ésa era una actitud extraña en su madre, ya que siempre atendía a todos los clientes con su mejor cara, además de que era un giro bastante notorio que por una vez fuera ella la que se encargara de discriminar a alguien más.

Hazel seguía sin entender cómo era que una madre había hecho algo semejante, al ir a exponer a su hijo de esa forma delante de la Reina Marie. Aunque, claro, su propia madre no habría sido calificada de ejemplar tampoco.

Después de eso, no había vuelto a pensar demasiado en el asunto, o en una situación semejante.

Al fin y al cabo, había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de ocultar las joyas malditas que aparecían a su paso y de evitar el levantamiento de un gigante que ella misma había invocado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento todo volvió a su mente, haciendo que las imágenes de sesenta años atrás desfilaran por su cabeza con la misma fuerza de cuando lo había vivido.

Lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones fue un gemido que Nico ya ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar.

Parpadeo repetidamente, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño muy lúcido y no supiera diferenciar realidad de ficción.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo consciente de cómo se encontraba su hermano.

Inclinado sobre sí mismo, los párpados firmemente apretados, impidiéndole ver sus ojos, como para intentar contener las lágrimas, las manos hechas puños mientras temblaba ligeramente, ahogando lastimeros sollozos en su garganta

–Te dije que lo harías –murmuró dolorosamente–. Te dije que me odiarías si yo...

Se estremeció. ¿Cómo era posible..? ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano pudiera siquiera pensar que ella le daría la espalda de esa forma?

Es decir, no había esperado una declaración así, y naturalmente se encontraba un poco confundida, pero más que eso, más que eso lo que prevalecía era el cariño que sentía por su hermano y las ganas de simplemente rodearlo con los brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien. Las ganas de conseguir que dejara de llorar de esa forma.

Podía haber estado impresionada, extrañada y patidifusa, pero "odiar" era sencillamente irse muy lejos, porque detrás de toda esa sorpresa y confusión, estaba bastante segura de que su sentir para con su hermano no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Ese chico frente a ella, homosexual o no, seguía siendo el que la había rescatado de los Campos Asfódelos, el que le había enseñado un nuevo hogar y el que la había obsequiado con una nueva oportunidad para vivir y corregir sus errores.

Seguía siendo su hermano mayor y ella seguía queriéndolo con la misma fuerza de antes, aunque ese cariño estuviera un poco empañado por la extrañeza en ese preciso momento.

–Ven aquí –le dijo suavemente, interrumpiendo el ya de por sí entrecortado discurso de su hermano, mientras recorría la distancia que los separaba y rodeaba la delgada figura del chico con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su pecho sin hesitar ni un poco, a pesar de que sintió a su hermano estremecerse tan pronto lo tocó–. No digas eso.

Ella misma sintió que su propio corazón se estremecía ligeramente, con la culpa y con el miedo. Miedo a perder a su hermano; culpa por no saber cómo asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

–Tranquilo –empezó suavemente, mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello oscuro–. No va a pasar nada, ¿me entiendes?

Fingió que no se daba cuenta de las húmedas lágrimas que mojaban su hombro derecho, en donde Nico había apoyado su rostro y continuó hablando.

–Shh, shh –murmuró gentilmente–. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Todo va  
estar bien, Nico –aseguró con dulzura–. Estoy... estoy algo sorprendida, eso es todo. Pero estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y no voy a irme –le prometió suavemente.

Lentamente, los delgados brazos de Nico rodearon su cadera, mientras hundía el rostro en su hombro.

Ella lo estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho, deseando con todo su corazón que Nico pudiera darse cuenta de que lo único que realmente la tenía preocupada en todo ese asunto era él, fuera del hecho de que fuera o no homosexual.

Se quedaron así un rato, inmóviles, ella estrechando a su hermano firmemente contra su cuerpo, él sollozando entrecortadamente a su lado.

Después de un largo rato, una vez que Nico se hubo calmado, al menos parcialmente, Hazel se separó de él lentamente, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de su hermano hasta que estuvieron a la altura de sus hombros.

Hazel elevó su mano derecha hacia las mejillas de su hermano, secando sus lágrimas con gentileza.

–Hazel, soy un…

–No te atrevas a decirlo –lo cortó, quizás un poco bruscamente, aunque más bien pareció que lo hacía de forma distraída, como si eso ni siquiera mereciera su pensamiento–. Déjame hacer un pequeño recuento –empezó, mirándolo a los ojos y colocando sus manos frente a ella con los dedos flexionados, extendiéndolos mientras hablaba–. Morí; mi novio puede transformarse en un animal; tú invocas esqueletos de la tierra; uno de nuestros amigos puede invocar terremotos; sobreviviste en el Tártaro solo; otro amigo nuestro vuela; me sacaste de los Campos Asfódelos; casi provoqué una guerra mundial a la edad de trece años; otro de los chicos que conocemos puede literalmente prenderse en llamas; y eres homosexual –expuso tranquilamente.

–Sí –asintió–. Sin dudas eres un fenómeno –dijo, mientras él desviaba la vista con una expresión herida en el rostro; ella continuó suavemente–. Lo mismo que yo o que cualquiera de las personas que conozco –lentamente extendió la mano derecha y tomó la barbilla de su hermano, obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos–. Si tengo que decirte así por una razón es porque me devolviste a la vida, y eso fue lo más asombroso que he visto, dejando de lado que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Además –agregó, sonriendo levemente–, bajo ese concepto yo vendría a ser mucho más extraña que tú.

–Hazel… –empezó Nico, pero su voz se vio cortada por su propio nerviosismo.

Ahí estaba su hermana, sonriéndolo suavemente, con ese brillo de cariño y de comprensión en sus facciones. La expresión de la chica era todo menos sentenciosa, todo menos juiciosa, todo menos lo que creía que vería en el rostro de su hermana. En contra del asco y del horror que había temido, Hazel lo estaba mirando con un cariño y con una aceptación tan grande, tan infinita…

Ella negó con la cabeza, moviéndola los lados con suavidad.

–Todo está bien, ¿me entiendes? –aseguró, tomando con su mano izquierda la derecha del chico y apretándola con gentileza, en un signo mudo de apoyo–. Entre nosotros no ha cambiado nada. Si algo sé sobre los perjuicios es que son la cosa más estúpida en este mundo.

Casi como para probar su punto, tan pronto terminó de hablar se impulsó hacia adelante, besando a su hermano en la frente con cariño, para luego volver a abrazarlo.

–Todo va estar bien –prometió dulcemente, mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.

Esta vez, cuando Nico rodeó su cintura, sin temer a un rechazo por parte de su hermana, confiando en ella plenamente.

Ninguno de los dos fue verdaderamente de cómo el nudo en el que se habían convertido sus corazones se desataba lentamente, haciendo que suspiraran con alivio.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, después de algunos minutos en los que solamente sintieron la cercanía del otro, esa promesa de apoyo y sus corazones mientras volvían a tomar un ritmo tranquilo, Hazel sonreía radiantemente

–¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pensé? –dijo, debatiendo su tono entre uno de queja y uno de alivio–. ¡Dioses, me asustaste terriblemente! –aseguró con nerviosismo–. ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!

Lentamente, Nico negó con la cabeza, sin estar del todo seguro de qué hacer a continuación, pues por una vez, era Hazel quien lo estaba reprendiendo a él, si bien lo hacía de una forma tan suave e infantil que casi parecía tierna haciéndolo.

–Eres... –continuó Hazel débilmente–. Eres mi única familia y yo... yo... –se detuvo, como si ni siquiera pudiera encontrar palabras para describir cómo se sentía–. ¿Podrías no volver a dudar así de mí, por favor? –preguntó, de manera casi suplicante.

Nico dejó que sus ojos oscuros vagaran por las facciones de su hermana, notando el brillo de terror que había en sus ojos dorados.

Se sintió estremecer con la culpa. ¿Cómo siquiera había pensado que Hazel le daría la espalda? ¿Cómo había llegado a conjeturar sobre esa chica? Él la había devuelto a la vida, después de todo, y debería de haberla conocido mejor.

Ella, con esa sonrisa, con ese infinito cariño brillando en sus orbes dorados… Debería de sentirse avergonzado.

–Prometo no volver a ser tan estúpido –le dijo suavemente.

–No te llames así –lo reprendió Hazel gentilmente–. Aunque debo decir que esta fue una actitud que merece el nombre.

Él sonrió levemente, mirando el rostro redondo y jovial de su hermana, y la infinita dulzura que brillaba en sus orbes dorados.

–Ti amo ora e améro sempre, capisci*? –murmuró ella suavemente, una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Un deje de sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Nico mientras caía en la cuenta de que Hazel no había hablado en español.

–¿Italiano? –preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente.

–Creí que si te lo decía en tu idioma materno te quedaría más claro –explicó ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

Se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, hasta que sin previo aviso Nico se inclinó hacia adelante, depositando un ligero beso en la frente de Hazel.

Ella se estremeció levemente, pero no porque el contacto le resultará indeseado, sino por la fría temperatura de los labios de su hermano. Aun así, había tanta calidez en el gesto que se acercó hacia Nico inconscientemente, de forma que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, rodeando la cadera de Nico con sus brazos, mientras él imitaba la acción rodeando su cintura. Él apoyó su barbilla sobre la rizada cabellera de Hazel.

Ambos suspiraron con alivio lentamente, estrechándose con cariño.

–No vuelvas a asustarme así –murmuró Hazel quedamente después de un momento de silencio–. No importa lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... Sólo no me amenaces con dejarme sola...

Una oleada de culpa recorrió el cuerpo de Nico nuevamente. Era su culpa que ella se sintiera así. Era su culpa que ella temiera el perder a la única familia que aún tenía. Él era el responsable de que la voz de su hermana menor sonara tan temblorosa y aterrada.

–Te... Te prometo que no lo haré, Hazel –le dijo quedamente, sintiendo su suave suspiro de alivio.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaban escuchar, porque conocían la infinita verdad que se ocultaba tras esas palabras.

Sí, las cosas se habían tornado de lo más extrañas con el tiempo –¿realmente era correcto decir eso? La verdad era que las cosas ya habían sido demasiado extrañas desde el principio–, se habían torcido y enredado. Sí, las situaciones los habían moldeado de una o de otra manera.

Pero, finalmente, eso no importaba. Nada de eso importaba mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro. Nada de lo que pensaran los otros o de lo que pasara a su alrededor importaba, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, mientras esa promesa de cariño y de apoyo subsistiera. Y lo haría, lo haría porque esa era la única opción.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ti amo ora e améro sempre, capisci?", italiano, "te amo ahora y te amaré siempre, ¿lo entiendes?
> 
> Así que... ¿cómo salió?
> 
> ¡Por favor díganme sus opiniones en los comentarios!


End file.
